Bittersweet Dreams
by Evilbunny0
Summary: Alone in her room, a young girl cries as she dreams of home.


Lenalee jumped from her bed and slipped on her house shoes, and ran over to the bathroom to start her morning routine, she was going to do it just how her brother taught her.

First she brushed her teeth, doing it for three whole minutes (although she always got bored during the last part, it felt so pointless) before spitting it into the sink and rinsing her mouth out. Then, Lenalee picked her hairbrush up and started to brush at the nest that had built up overnight, resisting the urge to get Komui for help. She'd do it herself, because she was a big girl now, at eight whole years old.

"Lenalee!"

The brush clattered to the floor, forgotten, as the child's head jerked around to the direction of the voice, waiting, hoping even, to hear that voice, the tauntingly familiar voice, again. Silence answered her unspoken question.

Quietly, cautiously, she stepped into the long, dark hall, the path behind her fading away behind her. Lenalee paid it no mind, straining her ears as she shuffled along the darkened path.

"Lenalee!"

Whipping around, the little girl hesitated only a moment before she started to run through the long, seemingly endless hall, faster then she ever had before, even with the Dark Boots, towards the voice.

The voice! she knew that voice! it kept calling her and calling her, and getting louder and louder as she raced past the blurred blue walls, her pigtails flying behind her until in a blast of pure, white light-

"Brother!" Lenalee laughed in relief, not even winded as she ran to hug her brothers back and-!

She stumbled through the space where Komui should be, gasping in shock.

No...

The little Chinese girl frantically looked around, her eyes raking the old, rotten wood walls desperately as she backed away.

No, not this...

Lenalee collapsed hopelessly to the ground, shaking in fear, as she covered her face. The rotten-feeling darkness crept over, the scary monsters hidden inside it hissing maliciously to her in English.

Stop...

"You'll make a good exorcist once you start behaving enough to train," Lenalee tried to get up, to run, but she felt chained to the floor. With nothing else, she squeezed her eyes shut. "a powerful Weapon against the Earl." Her body went stiff with fear as she felt the shadows grow closer, circling around her. "Her innocence will be of great importance in this war."

No!

The ground beneath Lenalee gave way and she was falling, falling, falling. Those horrible monsters morphed into a black crescent moon that seemed to dominate her view. Her whole body was burning, leaving a trail of fire in the sky. A falling star. It made sense that a true wish came from the doom of another. It was so... bitter.

I want my Brother!

Please...

Lenalee's eyes drifted open, used to the transition between nightmare and cold reality. Tears she had long given up on fighting filled her violet eyes and dripped down into her ears.

"I..." She whispered hoarsely, out of habit. "want..." It was in vain, she knew, but she was so close to giving in and she couldn't stand that. "...my brother..." She had already forgotten what her old life was like, she couldn't lose her memories of Komui too. "I want..." she sniffed a bit. she could hear a person next to her, but she refused to look at them. "...to go home."

"We _are_ home."

Lenalee froze. This wasn't real, it _couldn't_ be real. If she looked, he would disappear like in her nightmares. Despite her unwillingness, her head turned to face perhaps the cruelest dream she's had.

Sitting right there beside her bed, wearing the white uniform and emblem she so despised, was Komui. Her brother.

His hand stroked her hair in a comforting manner, dispelling her fears. She could feel her arms being freed from the cursed chains by some nurse as her tears restarted.

"This is our home now." Her brother explained calmly in Chinese, the language she understood but could only barely speak anymore.

Slowly, still half-convinced this was an especially cruel dream, she grabbed Komui's sleeve and gripped it unsteadily as her tears flowed like rivers. "Brother." Lenalee sobbed.

Lifting her up slightly from the bed, Komui hugged his little sister, almost afraid he'd break her if he hugged too tight. Lenalee had no such concerns as she hugged him as hard as she could, sobbing into his pristine white jacket.

Rubbing circles into the little girls back, Komui let the tears he'd been holding back for months fall.

They were home.

 **So... thoughts? This is my first time writing hurt/comfort, as well as nightmares, and I think I might've half-succeeded. please tell me how I did.**

 **I know I should work on my other storys, but WotG's new chapter is almost finished (I just need to get it in the computer, *sigh*)(about time :P) and HGDM is... eh... lets say its getting a facelift. (i'm not even going to mention CW ugh)**

 **if the dream seems a bit (ha, 'a bit') disjointed I did that on purpose because dreams are normally distorted and absolutely riddled with continuancy errors.**

 **also, that last bit of the dream, the falling part, I threw in because I needed an ending, and, well, I love Lenalee's 6th sense thing so I thought it would be cool to have a 'scene' from the storyline, in this case, (SPOILER ALERT) right after her fight with the level three, juuust before here innocence crystalized. the shooting star thing came out of nowhere :/ oh well it kinda works I guess**

 **if you review I will love you forever and i'll reply if I can.**

 **Love y'all and i'll seeya later!**


End file.
